


Gollum

by Scotsomighty



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-29 07:55:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7676371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scotsomighty/pseuds/Scotsomighty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kiku Honda is a dedicated art student in Kyoto, Japan, and striving for his degree as ambitious as any other student. But when the school assigned that they carve statues out of marble, he is surprised to find that his work has come to life and now somewhat forced to live with the strange new human being learning life for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

"Congratulations, students. You've made it to the end of the season assignment, but this won’t be easy. As art students of Kyoto University I expect you to push your limits in the high standards you are capable of." The elderly man announced at the podium, the gymnasium filled with the art department students of the school. Kiku Honda stood among the crowd.

Kiku was a student in Kyoto, Japan, striving toward his degree as any other student, but this terms assignment gave him some...anxiety. The school had brought in many fine slabs of marble and tools, informing the students they had an entire year to sculpt and refine a statue based of Roman, or Greek works marble figures are famous for. He felt confident picking up a paintbrush or a block of clay to create something-but never had his demanding school asked for something so permanent like carving into rock. Kiku swallowed back those thought as he brought his mind back to the assembly, the arts director explaining how the slabs would be brought to students homes, and if they had not the space they would be kept in the art studios to be worked on there. At least there was that, he thought, relieved he had the space to work at home. Having people constantly look over his shoulder at his work never made him very comfortable. 

On his way home, The young Japanese man thought hard about what he would do. While Roman art captured him, as well as many, he decided to base his work on Greece. There was always something so human about them in the late hellenistic period; works like 'Laocoön and His Sons', or works of the ancient gods. The shift in their hips, expressions and body proportions. Kiku sighed, sitting back in the bus's seat as he gazed out the window. He certainly had his work cut out for him.


	2. Chapter 2

The slab of stone was delivered on an early weekend morning. Kiku awoke groggily to the movers ringing at his door before leading them around back to his workshop. The Honda estate was not a large one, but it was a fine one story home with a garden and an old shed he used as his studio. He was one of the lucky ones, able to stay home and work on it.

He stood before it now. Walking around the nine foot tall, four foot wide grainy white stone. The first thing he would would mark lines across the thing, getting his dimensions correct. He broke off a corner and started to use some of the tools, getting used to them and finding out the tricks to each chisel and hand tool. Once he figured out how to use each tool he took his mallet and started to get out a rough shape of what he was looking for, drilling holes into some sections to carefully break away rock. He officially decided he was going with Greek, and on his breaks he printed out images of Greek men, old and modern, taping them around his studio and blowing up an image to place on his easel. He played Greek music to get him into the mindset of what it would be like there. As stoic and stern Greece's history was, its music was always lyrical and light hearted. But Greeks were dramatic in their thought, and theater. An image appeared in his mind and with all the referenced printed about the room he sketched out the face of his man of stone. He had a nose on the big side, and soft curly hair, Kiku grinning gently to himself at the twin curls atop his head. He decided to keep the doodle.

Kiku worked on the stone any time he had. After school, on the weekends, and whatever holiday day off. Time ticking away. He went on hour strides, going on until his hand began to cramp up and he had translucent dust of stone under his fingernails, and carving would often keep him up most of the night. Kiku was usually good at managing his time in progress, but other projects were not as intimidating as this. He was patient with his carving, because overhearing many of his classmates moans about not wanting to start until summer or waiting after tests. Others bemoaned about placing their palms on it so long it turned a yellow hue because the marble absorbed the oils in the skin, deterring whatever progress they started. Clenching his jaw in determination, Kiku knew how painfully slow the process of carving was. He told himself over and over again to be a patient man, difficult as it were when he could feel everyone's growing anxiety adding to his own.

It was a few months in already, and spring was in high bloom. On his walk home he was accompanied by his friend, a Taiwanese girl he had been friends with for a while now. As they walked he thought back to his piece; He had a good shape of the body and was starting to get down to details now, but his figure was blockish and he didn't know what to do with the stone base. He had been thinking so strongly he didn't notice the girl call him name until she gave his arm a light slap.

"Kiku! Have you been listening to a word I've said?" She frowned and crossed her arms, brows knit in her pout.

The Japanese man blushed a little and softly shook his head. "Sorry, Lin. I was just thinking.. What were you saying?"

Lin sighed but continued to walk, restarting her thought. "I was telling you about my roman piece, I'm making it a beautiful woman but I'm not sure how to sculpt her dress. I'm still in the sketching stage. What do you-" She look back to him to ask him something else, only to find Kiku deep in thought yet again. She rolled her eyes and decided to leave him be.

As they came to the house they walked around the back and into Kiku's studio. Lin looked up his statue, still in its base stage, before walking around the room to the many pictures printed and drawn of what it's future depiction. Kiku followed and put his school bag down on the long worktable to the side, slipping from his coat and rolling up his sleeves.

"How handsome~" She mused with a smile, lifting the drawing of the man's face before she noticed the little curls atop his head and giggled, making a comment about Kiku reading too much manga for adding that. Kiku drew different poses, closely at details here and there to add, and ideas of different expressions.

"Will he be in a toga?" She asked, noticing most of his sketches were of his shoulders and up profile. Kiku shrugged.

"I don't think so.. Spartans would compete in the nude to be sure no one cheated, if I remember correctly.. A lot of Greek works are nude, so I thought I might as well." He picked up his medium sized chisel and mallet, starting to chip away at the rock.

"Well remember that they had a small penis."

Kiku nearly broke off the stone hand, missing the chisel by a hair. "E-excuse me?" Kiku leaned sideways, looking over the stones shoulders back to her, face flushed, earning a giggle as she shrugged "They made them small or they would look funny otherwise. That's what I read!"

Kiku huffed and lent back, focusing his chisel again. "When it comes to that..area.. I'll make it averaged size.." He muttered, but she still smiled and offered a laugh. Even as an art student Kiku was still shy on the subject of the human body in its...entirety, and she was well aware of that.

"However you want, Kiku." She waved as she left, closing the door behind her and leaving Kiku to his work.

 

The nights were long after that. He worked until first morning light and slept slumped over his work table. His friends attempted to get him out of the house many times, but Kiku turned them all down, locking himself in his studio. The base was whittled down into looking more human like, the body strong and shapely in muscle. He worked hard on making it smooth, and the stance fluid. The man of stone had his weight shifted to one foot, gently leaning forward with his hand open and outward, offering, or accepting something not there, his head turned down just slightly.

The most intimate feeling was when Kiku was sculpting his face. Over time the formless rock was chiseled down, smoothed out into a mask, before expression. Kiku mending the face exactly how he wanted. The eyes almond shaped, in a distant and faraway gaze. His lips perfect in fullness and size. His nose was big but fit the face nicely, and its eyebrows were relaxed. Kiku softly ran his fingertips over the cold marble down to its chin, admiring the work he did.  When he was finished the flawless face he sat back in his stool, turning his attention to the hair he did the night before. The soft curls on his head were nice, he thought, loose and realistic. He even smiled to himself at the small pair of curls he left in the back, standing up, just like his drawing. Kiku took immense pride with all the work he put into them, taking an hour alone to sculpt those with such precision. Kiku stepped up on his stool and gave the curls a kiss in exhausted but relieved joy, hopping off his stool to get a celebratory tea break, sighing and resting his sore muscles for the evening.

As he sat inside his home and brewed tea his dog came to sit beside him. Kiku realized he never had a name for his work yet, recalling how the other students went on about their names and the meaning behind each one. Kiku lowered his head, eyes closed, searching through his memory for a name. Despite the form of the statue, robust and wide like a spartan, his body language was serene, his face relaxed. Heracles. Heracles, the demi-god of strength-and in this case, strength of mind. Kiku smiled to himself. Yes, he liked the name.

 

Kiku had really worked himself to the bone these past few months. It was now, like many, one of his all-nighters. He spent hours on perfecting his work, his hands beginning to ache, his back was sore, his eyes heavy with sleep. But he was so close to finishing! He swore It would be done by tonight, and he would have the rest of the year for leisure, relaxing and spending it how he wished! Oh, the idea of it driving him.

Hours past, perhaps more than he could tell, but Kiku looked over the white stone man before him. Robust form, yet soft eyes.  Setting aside a polishing rag, he gave a weak and weary smile. Kiku sat back on the hard wooden stool, a long sigh lifting from his chest as he rested his head on the table. Finally. Finally finished after so much work. His pulse slowed and his muscles relaxed into the table. With heavy eyelids Kiku instantly fell asleep.

There was silence. Time seemed to stand still, and in that timeless moment something began to change in the atmosphere. Slowly the cold marble warmed with something new. Like melting snow, the small digits of his fingers and the tip of his nose amended into a tanned flesh tone, the color flooding the white of the stone skin up its appendages and across its chest. The hair on its head darkened into a deep brown and the locks of hair fell out from the stiff rock. His eyes were the last. Flooding with white and into the circlets of sea green eyes, before glossing over.

And in a puff of air the previously stone man exhaled, breathing slowly. His eyes swayed, looking about the room as he stood evenly on two feet, looking down at his hands and moving his fingers for the first time. He moved cautiously. The man was expressionless, his eyes finally bringing him to the sleeping figure before him. Hesitantly crouching down and balancing on the balls of his feet, he stared at the small person slumped over the chair. Watching. Waiting.

Kiku, in his drowsiness, felt something and shifted. He slowly lifted his lids and blinked away sleep, bringing his head up only to be face to face with a strange man merely inches away. His eyes widened his heart shot up into his throat before he jumped back, stumbling out of the stool. The man's eyes widened as well, his soft eyebrows lifting gingerly.

"W-Who are you -- how did you get in my home?!" Kiku shouted as he steadied on his feet, the chair toppling over. The man was so surprised he stumbled back from crouching  and leaned back on his hands, eyes wide up to the man, mouth gently agape but no words came. Kiku's eyes darted across him. Completely naked?! Was this a stunt or something? He turned his face away before a thought surfaced in his mind like a shock throughout his body. He quickly glanced back at the man's face. That was.. No. That was impossible!


	3. Chapter 3

A man.

His statue turned into.. A real man.

Kiku was sitting in his stool, arms folded over the back as he stared at the man sitting before him on the platform his statue once stood proudly. Half of him was convinced he was dreaming. The other half thought someone from school carried off his marble man and replaced him with an extreme look-alike actor. He frowned at the idea, not wanting to think about his hard work being carried off like that.

The man before him sat silently, looking around or staring at him. His eyes were _just_ like his creation, soft tired looking, but curious and thoughtful. Kiku sighed and rubbed his eyes, sitting up in the chair.

"Who are you?" He inquired again, this time with less shock and more utter confusion on the matter. The man did nothing, tilting his head at him as his brows came softly together. This made Kiku's frown deepen.

"You can speak, can't you?"

The man's eyes lowered and he turned away. His lips cracked open hesitantly, mouth opening and closing as if he were speaking, but no words came, not a sound. His round lips sealed themselves again and his green eyes returned to Kiku's dark brown ones apologetically.

"Of course," Kiku exhaled, "How would a statue know how to speak.." He thought aloud, before suddenly catching himself. No-no how would a statue become a man in the first place? This was all so bizarre it was making his head spin, regardless of his lack of sleep. He stood up and walked to the door of the shed. He felt something and stopped, turning back. 

Heracles was standing behind him, following him like a lost kitten. Kiku frowned, "No. You must stay here," He told him, to which Heracles glanced around the room before looking back to him and blinking. Kiku groaned inwardly and shook his head. "No. Go." He said slowly, Heracles mimicking his action and shaking his head too. Kiku slapped his palm on his forehead. He straightened up and reached for the stranger's hand, leading him back to the marble stand, but before he could go three steps Heracles stopped him. He stood his ground, and with great fascination, lifted Kiku's hand, holding it between both his hands. Kiku stood confused until he realized this was the first he touched him. He watched the man as he folded the smaller, paler hand between his, feeling the fingers and comparing it to his own hand. Kiku felt time like time slowed as Heracles' curiosity engrossed him in his unimportant hand. He, too, couldn't help but look down at Heracles's hands as he touched his. His skin was tougher than Kiku's, but not uncomfortably so. It was darker than his porcelain skin, tanned with an olive undertone.   
  
Heracles gently pressed his index finger and thumb at each of his joints, one his fingers on at a time. His touch was relaxing, enough for Kiku to forget what he was doing and allow him to explore. Eventually his senses returned and he pulled his hand away, a pink dusting his cheek. Heracles arched a brow and the corners of his lips turned downward, but Kiku had turned away, pulling him again and sitting him down on what's left of the marble.

"Stay here." He commanded, about to turn away before glancing back, pausing in thought. "I'll be right back." He added, turning on his heel and leaving his art studio.

Heracles watched him leave, the room growing quiet again. He frowned and turned back to his hands, flexing them, imagining the other was still in his palm. He recalled how smaller and softer they were compared than his. He closed his fingers into his palm. Who was that man? Who was he?

Heracles explored his body, running his palms over his arms and down his muscular stomach. He lifted his hands to his face, his hair, and back down his neck before looking around the room. He stood up and walked around the room. There was photos of people, and marks on paper that made an image. He found himself before the table with all the sketches, his hand touching, feeling the paper. He gently picked through the thin sheets, careful not to crumple or rip them. They looked familiar. A big nose. He lifted his hand and touched his nose. Round lips. His hand came down and the pads of his fingers traced his lips. Strong jaw. Heracles' hand cupped his chin, dragging his palm down the side before resting on his collar bone. Heracles' eyes scanned these pictures until something caught his attention; Under all the thin papers there was something shiny. He moved his hand over it, and there was a hand _inside_ it. His brows furrowed and he found the edge of the harder paper -no, this wasn't paper, something else he had not a name for- and lifted it.

Heracles held his breath as he looked into his reflection. He looked just like the papers with the drawings. His eyes studied the face, his free hand hand tracing his face. Soon his eyes lifted and caught sight of his hair, where as he noticed in the pictures scattered about, at the top of his head held two curls. How curious, he thought, and brought his fingers up to touch them, but a feeling warmth flushed from his core, and he pulled his hand away.

A sudden image came into his mind, he was stone, and the smaller one pressed his lips to the twin curls. Strange.. Was it a memory? He frowned, puzzled, but he didn’t have enough time to ponder it as the man of his thoughts returned, carrying a tray with him and a cloth across his shoulder.

Kiku sat the tray on the table, on it a few snacks and a pot of tea with two mugs. He walked up to Heracles and took the mirror out of his hand, hands taking either side of him and shifting him to stand facing him. Heracles moved compliantly, watching as Kiku took the cloth and opened it up. He swung it around his shoulders, put his arm through the sleeves and tied it at the waist.

The cloth was smooth on his skin and didn't weigh much. Heracles found a chill melt away from his body, which made him first realize that he was cold before.

Kiku looked back at his handiwork. It was his biggest robe, and still it looked unfitting on him, the hems of the garment meeting an inch above his knees. He rolled the sleeves up to make it look better. "There. Not naked anymore." He smiled and lead Heracles to the table, sitting him down in one of the chairs opposite him. Heracles watched him set the food and pour the tea. Something came out of the liquid; soft grey swirls bend and curling in the air above the mugs.

"Careful," Kiku warned him, pulling Heracles's eyes away from the cup. "Its very hot.--And don't hold the glass too hard, or it will break." Kiku quickly added. _If_ this man really was a statue, he wasn't sure if he knew the concept of strength and grasp. Although, he did hold his hand so delicately, maybe he was aware.

Heracles looked back down to the glass, poking his finger into the liquid. His hand shot back and shook the hot droplets off, causing him to frown, but it faded when he heard the sound from Kiku. A chuckle. Heracles's eyes lingered on him. Kiku smiled and Heracles watched as he moved his hand around the cup.

"Hold it like this." He told him, before picking up his own cup and showing him. "See? Now gently lift it, and take a sip." He took a sip. Heracles watched a moment longer before returning his attention to his cup. He held it, the liquid behind the glass warming the longer he held it. He lifted it and hesitantly brought it to his lips. The steam startled him, flinching back by the heat, but as he tried again he understood, and drank. He felt it warm his empty stomach.

Kiku watched him as he sat back in his chair, head still battered with the very sight of the man before him. His eyes wandered to the marble stand in thought. As impossible as it sounds, maybe his statue really did come to life. Had some spirit done this? Was that possible? He tried to think of the many Japanese myths of the area, before his attention was brought back to Heracles, who was poking one of the red bean cakes he set out.

Kiku found himself smiling. He wasn't sure why, maybe the shock of recent events finally leaving his system, but he smiled at this stranger.

"Heracles." He said then, the man looked up to him in his blank expression. "That's your name, Heracles." He explained. "Do you like it?"

The man sat up and looked away from Kiku to think. His eyes moved gently in thought, before he looked back and nodded. Kiku smiled again and bowed his head. "I am Honda Kiku.. though, I suppose for you it would be just Kiku.. Its nice to meet you, Heracles."

Heracles watching him bow to him. He blinked and did the same, giving a small bow and looking back up to Kiku. He smiled, and Heracles found himself smiling with him, strange as it was...

 

The rest of the weekend was spent watching over Heracles. Kiku taught him things he would need to know, leaving food for him, showing him where the bathroom was in his little art studio, telling him not to touch certain things like his tools that might hurt him. All this to prevent his worry when he returns to school the following day. How would he be all by himself for hours? Kiku couldn't stay and babysit him. Fortunately for Kiku, Heracles seemed to take instruction well and seemed to understand him. He couldn't know for sure, of course, judging by Heracles' silence, but gestures were enough. 

On the following Monday Kiku explained that he would return later tonight, and that Heracles would have to wait for him and not leave the studio. Heracles frowned, but nodded and watched him leave from the window that looked onto the garden the back of the house. When Kiku was out of sight Heracles turned back to the art studio, silence flooding back into the space as he stood still. The first he did was remove the robe, finding that he enjoyed the freeing feeling of the nude, and wandered around. He took one of Kiku's charcoal sticks and a fresh sheet of paper, getting used to holding the utensil to then scratch and draw on the paper. He made a few pictures, drawing what he saw on the table, or his hand, or his face as he looked into the mirror he found the days prior, but got bored of that fairly quickly. After drawing all that he could, he sat up and walked around again, letting his fingers feel objects and new textures. Eventually he wandered back to the sleeping mat that was set out for him by Kiku and sat cross-legged on it. Heracles supposed he'd just wait.

 

Meanwhile, Kiku was having a terrible time trying to concentrate on his classes. What if Heracles cut himself and bled to death-or found his way out and was just walking around, lost and naked? The possibilities for mayhem were endless. But, despite the abundant stress and constant checking the clock, class was eventually dismissed. Kiku was the first to leave, hastily making his way back home--only to find Lin there waiting for him at his front steps.

_Oh dear._

"Lin? what are you doing here? H-how did you get here so fast?" He asked, displeased with how transparent his voice was to his nervousness. The girl giggled and opened the gate that lead to his house.

"Oh c'mon Kiku-You've been looking at the clock all day! I bet you finished and are doing your finishing touches. You're the first to be done, y'know-And I want to be the first to see!" She replied, tactfully avoiding his second question as she skipped around his house to the back garden, approaching the art shed.

Kiku's heart shot up into his throat, running after Lin and fumbling for the words to stop her before she found out-- face to face with an empty marble stand, a stranger, and the only real explanation of 'My stature turned to life!' 

Just as he parted his lips to shout, to muster something that would stop her from reaching  the handle, the shed door swung open, bringing both of them to a halt. To Kiku's dread, there stood Heracles, staring down at Lin as the girl squeaked in surprise, her eyes scanning the naked man up and down with wide eyes.

"K..Kiku you.." She began, his heart sinking with her words, the fleeting feeling to hide tempting his feet. He didn't expect for her to have big, excited smile when she turned back to him, her hands brought close up to her chest. "You got a model! How smart, I should have thought of that!"

It took him a second to process her words, stiffening a sigh in relief and rubbing his neck instead, shoulders slumping and heart dropping back into its rightful place. She was eyeing Heracles, either admiring his body or pleased it was such a perfect match for the carving. Heracles stared down at her, his head tilting. His hand came up and softly took a lock of her hair, letting it slip from his fingers as he pulled his hand away, watching it fall curiously. In a flustered giggle she glanced back to her friend. "He's foreign isn't he? Gee Kiku, you really went all out!"

Kiku managed to pull Lin away from the shed, directing her into his home, telling her to make herself comfortable in the living room as he lead Heracles back into the shed. Pushing him inside Kiku leaned back into the closed door,  sighing and running a hand through his hair. He turned back to the tall man who watched his every move and Kiku felt drained.

"Please, I know you don't like it in there, but stay for the rest of the evening." Urged Kiku. His expression changed as he looked down to the shorter man, a little sad, but with a confirming nod. Kiku nodded in return. "Thank you..You are very kind." He bowed and left, closing the door behind him, but lingered outside as a thought struck him. Had Heracles heard them approach and came out to hide the room from her? To serve as a distraction on purpose? Kiku shook his head, forced to think about that later so he could deal with his nosy friend.

Heracles returned to the small window to watched Kiku walk back to the house, his face red as he met with the girl again. Heracles pulled away from the window.

He sat in the silent room, occupying himself by dozing off or watching the window from where he sat as the sky began to change in color. He found that he didn't like all this waiting, but did little to change it.

When Kiku returned the sun had set and Heracles was found still waiting for him on the sleeping mat. Heracles looked up as he entered and watched him cross the room, noting how heavy his eyes looked and the slump in his frame, before he coming to sit beside him. He looked at a loss.

"I just don't know what to do with you.." He sighed, small shoulder slumping forward as he leaned on his knees. "I suppose I could keep you in the guest bedroom.. But you must promise not to leave the house, or do something to hurt yourself." He ran a hand over his face. "And the matter of your clothing.. You have to wear them--I don't think I could bare the thought of living with a nudist.."

As Kiku formed a plan, brows knit with determination and lips twisting downward in thought, Heracles watched him. He studied his face, before he turned his head away.

"Mmn.."

Kiku blinked and held his breath, lifting his head and looking over to the man. That sound, low but gentle. It was a tender, but a strong voice. A hum--From Heracles? Kiku was left taken back, staring at him as Heracles' unfocused eyes remained forward.

"Kiku..Hon..Da." The man formed slowly, moving his lips apart very little, more like a mumble, the voice found rumbling deep within his chest. He turned his gaze to the speechless man, studying his face with indulgent eyes.

"Kiku," He settled, a gentle smile tugging his lips, and the sight of his expression made Kiku's face flush.

"Thank you."


	4. Chapter 4

The two spent more time together after Heracles' first words. Kiku had a week holiday from school, and Heracles was officially let into the house. Kiku watched as Heracles wandered through every room, eyes dissecting every detail. Kiku followed behind sigh a silent smile. The house wasn't big and far from ornate, but watching how Heracles took everything with such curiosity and rapture was entertaining to say the least. He settled Heracles into his guest bedroom, showing him the empty drawers where his clothing will eventually be for him to wear. Heracles looked around the dresser and it’s empty cavities, and Kiku considered how It might bring suspicion if he went clothing shopping by himself for nothing he could fit into, but that was a concern he’d figure another time. Instead he changed the subject.

"This room used to be my art studio, but it was just too small, so I had to remodel the shed." Kiku said. Heracles looked bored.  

Kiku moved on to showed him his bedroom across the hall, just in case he would need him. Heracles stood at the doorway a moment before stepping inside, and Kiku was surprised to find Heracles was most interested in his room  out of any other in the house. He wandered around, observing every detail he could, letting his fingers ghost over everything, coming to Kiku's shelves and skimming over all his books. As he watched him explore, Kiku decided he would spend the week getting to know exactly what--no. Exactly _who_ Heracles was.

When evening came Kiku sat Heracles down at his kotatsu table and laid out a few books, flipping them open. Heracles seemed to speak perfect Japanese, but Kiku figured it was because that is what he heard him speak, much like a child around their mother, adopting whatever language they hear. He wondered if he could read and write too. This would be a meticulous night of research on his new roommate, Kiku determined. His eyes lifted to Heracles, sitting cross-legged in his robe, chin buried in his palm propped up on his elbow. His gaze was a mystery to him, always watching something but nothing in particular. Perhaps he was thinking, Kiku settled, wishing he could read thoughts. Shaking out of his thoughts, Kiku got back to work.

"Heracles, can you read any of these?" He asked, flipping open one of his books, a study on ukiyo-e paintings and woodblocks from his first year study, and passed it to him. The man took it and looked over the text covered pages, and after a second or so of scanning his brows turned upwards and a small frown formed. Kiku could see he was having difficulty understanding just by his expression and took the book from him.

"Alright...How about this one?" He pulled out a math booklet and pointed to a few symbols on the page. Heracles leaned a bit in to see the book better, and after a second he nodded.

"Th.."

"Th?"

"Theta." Heracles mumbled, pointing to the symbol 'θ'.

Kiku sat back, watching him with a thoughtful pout. Strange. So he could understand and read Greek letters just fine, but could only speak Japanese. He flipped to the back of the book where the Greek alphabet was listed and showed it to him."So you can read these letters, Heracles?"

The man nodded, and his finger ran over the page as he read aloud. "Alpha..Beta..Gamma.."

"Thank you, Heracles, that’s enough.." Kiku sighed and rubbed his chin pensively. He then stood up and ran back to his room, returning shortly with his laptop.

"Here," He said, his fingers typing up greek poems and whatever he could find for him to read. Heracles watched his fingers dance over the keys curiously. "Read this. Can you?" He turned the screen over to him and Heracles leaned in again, his eyes looking the letters over. What came next left Kiku breathless.

  
"ítan paidí sta dekaeftá  
pou tóra échei petáxei  
poios tha sou férei agápi mou  
to grámma pou 'cha táxei  
kai san poulí pou pétaxe  
i pikraméni tou zoí,  
pétaxe páei kai toú 'fyge  
i droserí pnoí  
poios tha sou dósei agápi mou  
to teleftaío filí mou"

Fluent. Completely fluent in Greek, and his tranquil tone only formed around the curling accent like a glove. As Heracles spoke Kiku could but stare in awe. When he was done teal green eyes rolled up to meet his gaze. Kiku's throat clamped up, swallowing and looking away as his cheeks felt a heat all too noticeable. Kiku shook his head, clearing his throat and sitting up again. "G-good. It seems that you can speak Japanese, but are also fluent in Greek." Kiku brought his elbows to rest on the table. "I suppose it makes sense, you are Greek after all.."

When Kiku returned his attention back to Heracles, he found that he returned to that thoughtful pose, chin in his palm, gazing off in thought and blinking lazily. Kiku lingered again. Did he think in Greek or in Japanese? Did he speak so slowly because he had to translate everything? Such thoughts lead to others. What was he to do with this man? Suppose it would be nice, not being alone in his house anymore, but surely that wouldn't be forever, would it?

 

As days passed Kiku had begun to understand Heracles a little better. He was never rushed, just relaxed about everything. He took a lot of naps and stared off a lot. When Kiku asked what he was doing, all he said was "Thinking." Which brings another fair point:

Heracles never seemed to talk much. Despite knowing how and grasping communication quite well, he chose not to. Maybe he was more comfortable with his mouth closed? Kiku wasn't sure. But when he did speak, there was always a tenderness to it that made it hard not to listen. His voice was so velvety and soothing, simply listening to Heracles relaxed him. Part of him wished he spoke more for that reason.

Usually, when he did speak up, it was questions.

"Why is the fire hot?" He asked as he watched Kiku make dinner for the two of them, watching the hot blue flame from the stovetop as he stood behind him."Who are the ones trapped in glass?" He asked when Kiku turned on his little television in the corner of his living room, having to explain how the thing worked in a way Heracles could understand. "Why do you leave for so long?" He asked, referring to the weekdays when he had school, Kiku explaining his education and how all students must go.

And when Kiku spoke to Heracles, the replies were soft hums, or simple answers.

"Yes."

"No."

"I do not know."

"Sorry."

But Kiku most of all loved watching him understand and get excited over things. The first time he saw a cat Heracles was enamored by the creature, pressing his face to the windows and watching it tirelessly in the garden until Kiku brought the cat inside for the man to touch and feel it. He wouldn't let the thing go, but the cat didn't seem to mind at all, curling up to the man warmly. It made Heracles smile like Kiku had never seen. It was a simple smile, humble even. It had to be pretty convincing because Kiku kept the cat in the end. The small black and white creature getting along with his small dog as long as it didn't eat from his food bowl. It also gave Heracles something to do when he was gone. While Heracles didn't dislike Pochi, they acted more like indifferent neighbors and generally avoided each other. 

Living with Heracles wasn't much of a change for Kiku either. When his friend from America flew in to visit for a week, the house was always loud and active. As expected, Heracles was as quiet as a mouse, walking with feather-light steps and finding no interest in television or video games. Kiku would forget about his presence if the man wasn't so attached to him. After being by himself the first week, Kiku wasn't surprised to find that Heracles lounging in whatever room he spent his time. If he was in his room, reading or doing homework, Heracles would be there too, sitting silently playing with his new cat or dozing off. When Heracles became more comfortable with the house, he would sometimes stay in the living room, giving Kiku some much needed space. Such time would be after a morning of intense study.

Kiku lowered his mechanical pencil, rereading the last few paragraphs he jotted down before sighing and closing up his book. "I think.." Kiku stretched, his arms reaching above his head. "Some tea is needed. What do you think Hera--" Kiku must have been so absorbed in his work, for when he turned back in his chair, a previously sleeping Heracles was gone. He blinked, his eyes leading him to the door that was left slightly open. Kiku got up and left the room, looking down the hall each way before walking to the living room. As he suspected, he found the man in question sitting on the open porch, his back facing him. Kiku joined him on the porch, sharing the sight of the garden as he swayed gently in the spring breeze, the shed looking distant towards the end of the short lawn as flower petals peppered the roof. Glancing back Kiku also saw the cat sleeping peacefully on the mans lap, whose lidded eyes remained unmoved, even by Kiku's company. 

Kiku took a seat beside him, and after admiring his garden, he returned his attention to Heracles. He looked so serene, and relaxed, but he always did. That got Kiku thinking.

"How do you feel, Heracles?"

The brunet blinked and looked over to him, brows a soft knit. "..Feel?" Heracles hummed in thought and looked down to the cat in his lap, petting it once more. "..What is that like?"

"What's feeling like?" Kiku repeated and sighed inwardly. "I suppose you wouldn't know much about that yet." Kiku sat back on his palms, kicking his legs softly over the ledge of his deck. "It’s..hard to explain.It's...a kind of reaction. Makes your brain think certain things. " Kiku reached down and took Heracles hand, lifting it up. "Like this feeling..but, sometimes it’s in your heart. Your hand is rough but you are not. You're soft on the inside. I feel relaxed around you." Kiku looked up from their hands, finding his actions impertinent and pulling away, folding his hands back into his lap. Heracles didn't seem to mind. "And you?" Kiku continued. "What do you feel? "

Heracles let his eyes linger on Kiku a moment longer before looking down at his hand, letting it rest over his chest, eyes closing as he focused. Heracles hummed, "I... feel that way too.." and looked back out into the garden. "It is.. warm."

"Do you feel human?" 

This question stopped Heracles. He blinked, turning back to Kiku. Human? Well, He didn't know what feeling human was like, but he decided he wanted to. Heracles wanted very much to be human, have these feelings Kiku explained. He watched his hand fold close. He felt soft like human, but he wanted more than just his physical body had to prove. He would do anything he could to feel 'emotions', all of them, if it made him human. He promised. Anything to be human.

When Heracles nodded Kiku chuckled, "I'm glad," and looked away. Another breeze passed, brushing his dark black bangs away from his face. "I think you would be a good human, Heracles.. Maybe one day we can take you to Greece. Be around your own people. How does that sound?"

Heracles fell silent again, having yet to look away from Kiku in disbelieve someone could be so generous and kind. To come to life was unfathomable, even to him, but it was a good thing to be with him, he decided, and to be here in the garden that filled with sunlight as it peeked out from the clouds above.

Heracles replied eventually. "Yes..I would like that."

And that was all that needed to be said. The two sat there. No need for words, just enjoying each others company.

 

With the last day of Kiku's vacation, the two spent the day immersing themselves in Greek culture. Kiku showed Heracles traditional Greek music and dances-to which he picked up rather quickly began humming along to the ballads. While Heracles's back was turned, Kiku filmed him trying to dance a bit, holding back his laugh. He learned Heracles liked the love songs and ballads the most, sitting eyes closed and listening to story after story, which comprised of men trying to win the heart of a lover, or about an affair, or the loss of those loved ones. After each song he would explain the lyrics to Kiku, who did not understand the foreign language. 

They looked up Greek philosophers, Greek food, Television shows--anything to give Heracles an idea of who he was, or where he comes from. Heracles seemed to enjoy himself throughout the day, smiling softly, even speaking up more. To be grasping at a sense of identity was gratifying for him. Kiku could tell by the little glow of his face, how bright his eyes looked now.

No longer was he simply living but _alive_. Heracles couldn't find the words to express how he, well, felt. How Kiku made him feel. Heracles was nothing, but then suddenly he was something. He wanted to thank the small man for his patients, his generousness, his care for him, but no words came to mind. Heracles watched Kiku awe, who was across the room, looking through one of his books in front of his bookshelf and scouring for the chapter on greek pottery art. Heracles stood up from the floor and walked over to him, taking the book from his hands and putting it aside before wrapping his arms around Kiku, embracing him. The action was on a whim, and Kiku took a moment to react, stiffening at first, but relaxing into him. Heracles rested his head beside his, and rested there. Kiku, admittedly, was uncomfortable with most forms of affection, especially one so close as this, but processing his sudden outburst of affection, Kiku held him close and bowed his head.

"You're welcome, Heracles." Kiku said softly, feeling the brunet dip his head a bit deeper. Kiku didn't need Heracles to explain. 

 

"You're going back now?" the Greek man pouted, following Kiku to the door of the home, watching as the man replaced his house slippers with his shoes. Kiku was all dressed and ready to go, meanwhile Heracles was wrapped in a comforter, his hair more tousled than usual from his slumber. 

Kiku tapped his toe to the floor to better the fit of his shoe. "Yes. My vacation was only for a week, remember?" 

Heracles grumbled but gave way to a nod. Kiku held back a smile and patted his roommate as he stepped beside him to get his school bag. "Your breakfast is on the table, I'll be home later like always." And with a bow Kiku left the house. Heracles watched him until the door closed behind him, walking to the kitchen to eat whatever was left out for him.

Heracles took naps and played with the small cat all day, simply waiting for Kiku. He would peek his head out the window and listen to the neighbors speak and interact as they walked by; But between the long hours of the day, all Heracles did was think about Kiku. Heracles would close his eyes and just picture him in his grey robe with his tea cup. He was so much smaller than he. Skin so fair and flawless. He had big brown eyes too. Heracles liked them a lot. And when Kiku touched his hand he was warm and gentle. Heracles noticed his little quirks. How Kiku's nose flared when he disliked something, but polite enough not to say anything about it. He noticed the barely visible dimples when he smiled, or how he sung to himself while doing the dishes.

Heracles eyes opened and he stared up to the ceiling. What’s this? This.. Warmness pooling in his chest? He glanced down to see if the cat had curled up on him again, but there was nothing there. No, it was inside. Heracles lifted a hand and placed it over the warmness, feeling the soft beat of his heart. What was this feeling? Kiku didn't tell him them all yet.

Warm.. Like something pressing on his chest--no-- something bursting out, like a fountain. Heracles thought of Kiku's laugh, and then how he embraced him, and he felt his cheeks heat up.

What _was_ this?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are wondering about the Greek, I had the lyrics to a song which I then sent through google translate for the vernacular spelling rather than the greek letters themselves, so as far as accuracy goes some may have been lost. The song, if you would like to listen to it, is here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WuwO9W_q0Qo


	5. Chapter 5

"Out?" Heracles asked, arching a soft brow as he watched Kiku get his his shoes on at the front door.

"Yes. I think it be good for you. I feel bad keeping you cramped like this." Kiku adjusted his shirt and took Heracles's sandals, handing them to him and opening the door for them both.

Time passed quickly, and Heracles was more like a roommate now than an unexpected guest. The man has lived with him and yet Kiku has not taken him out into his neighborhood not once. He has seen Heracles sit out in the garden and look out the windows of his home a lot lately, so the outing felt like an obligation to Kiku, not keeping him in like some kind of pet.

Kiku lead him around the neighborhood, and as he expected Heracles wanted to stop and look at everything. Anyone who passed by he'd watched and sometimes looked behind as they walked passed. Kiku covered his face a bit in embarrassment, getting Heracles's attention again when things like that happened. When one of Kiku's neighbors stopped him to say hi he introduced Heracles as a friend visiting for awhile. Heracles looked from the stranger to Kiku and back before offering a little bow. Some neighbors smiled at him and were polite, others told Kiku that Heracles was a bit strange, but the tall man said nothing, watching them curiously.

Kiku lead him through the neighborhood, the small convenience store where the old man shook Heracles's hand and said he was welcomed anytime. They walked to the small park where summer festivals were held, and back into the neighborhood, showing Heracles all the ways so he wouldn't get lost if he was ever alone. Kiku hadn't realized they were out almost the whole day. It was on the way home at sundown when the three neighborhood kids ran passed, chasing each other in their play, when one crashed into Heracles accidently while he wasn’t looking. The small boy seemed to bounce off Heracles and fall to the floor, rubbing his head. Heracles simply looked down at the boy, confused with a small frown.

The child was about to shout at whoever he ran into before his eyes widened at the towering sight of Heralces and he scrambled back, his friends running to his side and gawking up to the greek,

"Wh-wh-who are you, Mister?" The one on the ground stuttered as he shuffled up to his feet.

"Yeah! You sure are big-you new 'round here?" The little girl on the boy’s right called up to him. Kiku watched the scene unfold, watching how Heracles would react as he himself was startled.

Heracles blinked down at the kids, before slowly crouching down on his knee. Kiku noticed as he became eyelevel the children relaxed a bit. Heracles watched them for a moment longer before he offered his hand to shake.

"Heracles..and you?" He asked, the children seemed surprised he was so soft voice, and not boisterous and gruff despite his size. The boy who ran into him seemed hesitant, but the little girl smiled and shook his hand with both of hers. "Haha-Heracles, what a funny name~ Is Hera okay? I’m Haruka, Hera, Nice to meet you." Heracles smiled warmly in return and bowed his head, and soon the other children all started calling him Hera and introducing themselves as a tough gang and that he could join if he wanted because they needed muscle. Kiku smiled as Heracles interacted with them, chuckling to himself. Hera-a good nickname of any, he thought.

Something he didn’t expect, was how often Heracles would go out.

The first time he came home with Heracles missing he ran out in a mad panic dash, running up and down every street trying to find him. He was worried sick and scolded him once he was found for going out without telling him or waiting for him to get home. Kiku could tell Heracles didn’t quite understand, but looking at Kiku like that made him frown, dipping his head, and promising to tell him-but that never stopped him for continuing to go out.

More often than not he'd be gazing up at something that interested him, sleeping in odd places, or talking to someone. One day Kiku found him knelt beside the elderly woman who sat on her porch, speaking with her in a very indulged conversation he didn't wish to interrupt. The town knew her to be a bit loose in the head, but Heracles gazed up to her and nodded as she babbled on like she was preaching some great word of life. Heracles listened to everyone, always so interested in what everyone had to say. It made the Japanese man smile.

Today he found Heracles standing outside a wall of someone's garden on his way home from school. Their tree of blooming flowers hanging over the wall. He was fixated on something in the branches, standing completely still and relaxed. He had no idea how long he stood there for, but anyone looking up for that long would have a sore-no doubt.

"What are you looking at?" Kiku asked softly, standing next to him, looking up at his deep in thought look.

"A cat..She's sleeping up there.." Heracles replied in his mellow tone. He didn’t move, expecting Kiku to find him eventually.

Kiku smiled gently and took a step closer, looking up into the branches to see if he could find it. He tilted from side to side, trying to look through the petals. Heracles's eyes wondered down to the smaller man, watching him look around. He watched his eyes scan between the branches, his pale dewy skin, and his pleasant little smile. Heracles had been alive for about a month now, but he had already grasped a few things about people. Some people liked to fill space, fumbling for something to say when he chose not to speak. Some people were crude, and thought he was strange. Kiku was none of these things. When girls smiled at him he would look among their faces with nothing, but when he looked at Kiku's smiling face, he found himself smiling with him. How strange was that? Kiku was the first he saw when he awoke, his closest. He was his, in a way. Something passed through his eyes, a warm smile spreading on his face as his sea-green eyes softened, before he brought his hands around his petite waist and took hold of him. Kiku held his breath as he was suddenly lifted from the air, flushing darkly as he watched the Greek with wide eyes. Heracles lifted him up until he sat up on his shoulders, his hands moving down to rest on his thigh, steadying him. Kiku often forgot how gentle Heracles was, always expecting him to be crushed in his strong hands whenever he reached for him. But that was never the case. Perhaps Heracles was afraid of such thing, and treated everything delicately. Heracles looked though his bangs up to Kiku, who of which was still staring down at him, mouth agape searching for words.

"Look now." Heracles smiled up to him, and something about it sent a pang into Kiku, gulping down his embarrassment and looking back up into the trees in obligation. He looked around for a bit more before he gasped and nodded. "Y-yes I see her." He said, eyelevel with the branch and gazing past the bloomage. It was a small grey cat, curled up against the trunk on the branches limb. The soft rise and fall of her sides as the feline slept. Heracles turned his head back to the cat and his smile faded into a simple one. "Yes..That’s good." He mumbled, standing there for a beat longer-until he turned and started to walk off, Kiku still up on his shoulders.

When he started moved Kiku's hands came down and held the sides of his head. "H-Heracles! You can put me down now." He said as he looked around, his reddened cheeks returning.

"No."

He frowned, brows knit at the man carrying him. "Why not? Aren't I heavy?"

"No..You walk all day...I will carry you home." He said firmly, walking calmly back home. Kiku sighed but did nothing more, not fighting Heracles if he insisted so persistently. He was still embarrassed about being carried, people walking by seeing him and maybe giggling to themselves, a rosy blush running over his cheeks, but he had to admit it was sweet of Heracles, so he rested his hands into his soft curly hair and let him carry him home.

The next weekend Kiku decided that Heracles's next trip would be to his school, wanting to show him where he went every day. Heracles seemed pleased to be finding out as well, and the two took off that afternoon.

It wasn’t a long way to school, but Kiku would usually take a bus home. Kiku was worried Heracles would get confused about public transportation, so he decided to just walk with Heracles today. It was beautiful and warm, and every time they stopped at a street walk waiting for cars to pass, Heracles lifted his head a bit and seemed to bask in the sun. Kiku wondered if he liked the warm weather much more, only making sense with his mediterranean background.

As they approached the school, Heracles looked at the tall buildings all around them and the large tree that stood before the front past the stone gates.

Kiku had to pause a moment, checking his bag to see if he had his student pass. As they stood Heracles felt something tickle and irritate his ear, tilting his head to the side and using his pinky to see what it was, when he looked back to his finger as the tickling passed, his finger had small white dust, or sand? Whatever it was, Heracles could not think about it for long, because Kiku spoke up and was walking past the gates, Heracles following him.

"I didn’t expect to find you here to today." Kiku bowed to the stranger Heracles couldn't see behind the stone wall as he walked beside Kiku. Once he turned the corner he saw this stranger come into view, and almost immediately he stopped, watching this man. Something was off about him. Heracles couldn’t tell what it was.

"You too, Kiku! What brings ya here?" The man grinned, leaning back in a relaxed and informal way with his hands in his green sweater pockets. He had dark skin, darker than Heracles's and a scruff on his jaw. The man had white sunglasses sitting on his head above his forehead, resting there. His attention was to Kiku before Heracles walked around the corner, and as he did he looked over, his grin folding into a curious frown.

"Ay man, who is this?" He asked Kiku as he looked Heracles up and down.

"Ah, Sadik meet my friend, Heracles. He is staying with me for the while." Kiku explained, turning to him as well. Heracles looked to the Japanese man and back to the stranger. He opened his mouth to introduce himself, but the stranger interrupted him.

"Huh, Well long as Kiku says you're okay." The man scoffed at him, and Heracles frowned a bit in irritation. Yes, Heracles definitely did not like this man.

Kiku must have noticed his frown because he cleared his throat and smiled politely, breaking the tension. "Heracles, Sadik is one of our exchange students from Turkey."

"-That’s right! You're lucky to have me here, ain’t ya Kiku?" The man pulled his arm around Kiku's shoulders, grinning down to him-a grin Heracles was starting to dislike as it made his stomach clutch.

Heracles was stuck there, watching as that loud, annoying man wrapped his arm around Kiku, pulling him to his chest with a laugh that made his nose wrinkle with irritation. The man was going on about his culinary art and wanting to show Kiku to his project-Kiku couldnt even get a word in. Heracles felt his hands fold into fists, his chest filling up with something very new.

"Dont touch him."

There was a silence.

Kiku was so shocked to hear Heracles growl, he turned to look to Heracles, who had cold eyes to his Turkish friend and a grim frown.

"Eh?-And who are you to talk, big shot?" The Turk snidely returned, pulling his arm from Kiku and crossing his arms over his chest. The two men glared at each other, Sadik quite openly snarling and Heracles in hostile silence.

"S-Sadik, please calm down-"

"-Heracles is it?" He interrupted, stepping up to Heracles. "Well 'Friend of Kiku' I'll have ya know I've been Kiku's pal for much longer. You can back off and give orders to someone else."

"He does not belong to you. Leave him alone." Heracles muttered lowly. The tension between the two men only grew in the atmosphere. "He's not spending the day with you."

"Yeah? Well he's not yours either, boy! Speak for yourself!"

"You are loud. It’s irritating."

"Why you-!"

Back and forth the two went, Sadik standing in a fighting stance and Heracles holding his ground.

Kiku was not an exacerbated person, but he had to do something before the two of them started something up.

"Stop it-The both of you!" He said firmly, getting the attention of both men, Sadik looking still irritated and Heracles low like a scolded child. "If you two keep butting heads there's no reason for you to stay. Sadik, keep your anger down. And Heracles, dont provoke him."

"Tch-" Sadik crossed his arms but said no more, and Heracles kept an eye on him, but the two were settled enough by Kiku.

Kiku sighed and turned to Sadik. "Sadik I was showing Heracles around the school. Perhaps I could use your student card, seeing how i forgot mine at home? You may come along as long as you two behave."

Sadik rolled his eyes but his arms uncrossed. "Yeah fine, whatever ya say." He lead the way, using his student card to get into the building before following Kiku in his little tour. The two men still sent glares to each other

The day was a tense and awkward one for Kiku, feeling worn out just being around the two men, but eventually the tour was over and they could get back home. As they walked Kiku looked up to Heracles who looked to be feeling the same.

"Kiku.." Heracles mumbled, keeping his eyes on the sidewalk as they walked before looking over to the small man. "Was he...really a friend of yours?" Heracles frowned to him, but not in an irritated one like before, but one of worry. Kiku sighed and nodded.

"Yes, Heracles. He is...an interesting character, but we've shared many classes together. I would call him a friend."

Heracles's lips thinned and he looked away, humming something as he nodded. Kiku watch him, concerned before Heracles spoke up again.

"Alright...I'll try to be better.."

Kiku smiled up to him and nodded. "Thank you, Heracles..How about we draw you a bath tonight?"

"Yes..I would like that."

Once they got home Kiku let Heracles take the first bath and left him in the bathroom. Heracles began to disrobe, pulling his shirt over his head as he watched for the water level. He was deep in thought about today's events, that..emotion that made him speak without thinking. He didn’t like feeling that way, and he didn’t like the way that...man, made him feel. The water was about done when he realized he was starring off. After putting his clothes in the laundry basket he stepped forward to turn the water off when he heard a thud and stopped. A sudden weight to his left foot.

A mere glance down, and his eyes widened in shock-his heart shooting up in its place that surprised him so he fell backwards, knocking a tray of bottles brushes onto the floor with him in a loud crash.

Foot-white as stone, frozen, he couldn't feel a thing. The gentle gloss of the marble sculpted foot exactly like his own-in its place. The blend of his tan skin fading at the ankle. He his heart beat with urgently and his breath held. With his mind racing he couldn't think of a thing-drawing a blank. All he could do was stare at this false appendage-that is, before gasping as the door flung open and Kiku stepped into the room.

"Heracles?!-What's wrong?-I heard a crash." Kiku said in a panicked voice, running over to the tub and shutting the water off before it overflowed. Heracles opened his mouth to say something-anything, quickly looking back to find his foot was fine, back to its tan and fleshed out self, his mouth softly hung open with no voice of aid. He was staring at it, brows knit in confusion. Kiku watched him with a puzzled expression, kneeling down next to him to help him up.

"Heracles? What is it? You look almost terrified-you broke a sweat." Kiku's voice was softer now, more comforting as he helped gather the items scattered across his floor beside the silent man. He followed his gaze to his foot, but it looked just fine. A cramp? Did he step on something?

Heracles felt an odd sense of relief that Kiku didn't know. Had he not seen, then? He sighed inwardly.. What happened? What had he felt just now, that on edge anxiety? Heracles did not like that feeling. It would have been worse if Kiku had been around.

Heracles looked to Kiku and shook his head softly.

"Im..Fine, thank you.." He mumbled half heartedly, and although Kiku didn't believe it for a second, he helped Heracles up and into the bath, letting the man alone to process his thoughts he obviously needed to gather.

Heracles found it..Difficult, to think of the worse. He didn't understand why, though. It wasn't any less true just by putting it out of his mind, but he didn't feel safe bringing it up. Strange..Another Emotion to be felt..This was, fear, he thought. Fear indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work that I started years ago that I decided to pick up again. This will be put on the back burner compared to other more recent works but I'm excited to finish this (eventually) and get back to writing for Hetalia. Thank you all for your patience on this and I hope you enjoy the story.


End file.
